I Am Number Five: The Beginning
by jaa162
Summary: What if you spent you're whole life believing that you were just a normal girl living an ordinary life? But what if the appearance of a certain Lorien changed not only your life, but also yourself?
1. Prologue

Prologue:

_Lies_.

My **WHOLE** life has been nothing but lies until I discovered the truth.

_The lies?_

That I was a normal girl living with her widowed father in Paradise, Ohio.

_The truth?_

That I am actually one in 9 alien teenagers sent from the planet Lorien, whom all possess superpowers, to escape from the Mogadorians, a rival alien race.

I bet you think everything I just said is a bunch of science-fiction mumbo-jumbo, but now I am about to tell you the story of how I, Marissa Tiller, became Number Five.

**Author's Note: Well**_**, I Am Number Four**_** was so awesome that I came up with this fanfic as soon as I left the theater! I also saw some other **_**I Am Number Five**_** fanfics but I wanted mine to be a bit different, as I wanted my OC Marissa's story to contrast to that of Number Four's. So enjoy!**


	2. Encounter

**Author's Note: So Chapter 1 is sorta short but the other chapters will probably lengthen as we dig deeper into the plot. Also, I envisioned Bridgit Mendler as Marissa as she was close to Sam's age and had blond hair like Number Four and Six.**

It was just another normal day, riding my candy apple red bike home from Sam's house. Sam Goode is my best friend in the whole world, as we understand each other better than others can.

He's into a lot of science-fiction stuff, so he suggested that we watch _The Fourth Kind_. I went along with it as I don't like to upset him, as his home life is difficult as it is. Unfortunately, I fell asleep after the first 10 minutes. Luckily, my dad called before Sam noticed that I was out of it.

Anyways, as I rode down the street, it happened. My right leg felt as if it was on fire, and I lost my balance on the bike. I fell onto Ms. Pearson's front lawn and held my leg and bit my lip to keep from screaming in pure agony.

I saw the scar begin to form and it started glowing like the others had. Suddenly, I felt a sharp pain in my back as if I had been pricked with a knife, and I couldn't breathe. I gasped for breath, hoping that it would end soon. And it did.

I opened my eyes to find my dad hovering over me. "Is it over?" he asked.

He was a tall man, with tan skin, dark brown hair, and exotic eyes. I, however, was pale with blond hair and brown eyes. I wondered how we were even related.

I nodded, tears running down my face. "Yes, it's over. I'm okay." He helped me get onto my feet and picked my bike up.

"How did you find me?" I asked as we began walking down the street.

"Well, I know it takes 15 minutes for you to get here from Sam's house, so when you were running late, I started to get worried. Then, I used you iPhone tracker to find you."

I rolled my eyes. That's Calvin Tiller for you, the ever over-protective dad.

"Well, thank you, but I'm a big girl, I can handle myself. What is this rare disease that I have again that causes random glowing marks to appear on my leg?"

"Um, it's a long medical term that I can't even begin to pronounce. Don't worry about it, you're fine, so that's all that matters," Dad said as we walked up the driveway to our house.

Our house wasn't impressive like the others on our street. It was small and simple, with two bedrooms, two bathrooms, a small kitchen and a living room that we also used as a dining room. Plus, Dad insisted on not repainting the walls, in case we had to move again.

"Um, why don't you go to your room and get ready for bed. I have to make some calls," Dad said as he placed my bike in the back of the garage.

I nodded and did what I was told. Sam texted me right before I went to bed as he always did.

"SO DID U LIKE THE MOVIE?" Sam asked me.

"IT WUZ INTERESTING" I messaged back.

"I CAN HEAR THE SARCASM IN UR TEXT" he texted back.

"S, IT'S LATE AND IM TIRED CAN WE DO THIS LATER?" I pleaded.

"FINE" he sent back.

I set my phone on the dresser beside my bed and wrapped myself up with my blanket.

(…)

As I set the lock on my bike, I spotted Sam through the crowd of kids shuffling into school. I wormed my way through the crowd to get to him as fast as I could but then I bumped into someone.

As soon as we touched, I felt an electric shock coarse through my body and I stumbled backwards. Strong hands and a firm grip steadied me and the first thing I noticed was a mop of messy blond hair hid underneath a gray hoodie.

"Sorry, um, are you okay?" a deep, concerned voice asked.

I quickly glanced into his deep blue eyes and nodded. I wiggled out of his grip and resumed my search for Sam, but I lost him in the crowd.

I sighed, and followed the crowd into the giant brick building. I stopped at my locker and searched for my Algebra book. Sarah Hart, whose locker is next to mine, greeted me when she approached.

Sarah had been one of the popular kids, as she was dating Grade-A asshole, Mark, and is the prettiest girl in school. But then she got into some trouble and dumped Mark, so he spread lies about her to the whole school. Sadly, everyone was dumb enough to believe him and all her 'friends' abandoned her.

I, on the other hand, liked Sarah and considered her a friend almost. "How was the principal's office?" I asked.

She shrugged. "Well, he let me off with a warning, as long as I ask permission to photograph people. I also had to show the new guy around."

"Oh, what's he like?"

"Well, he IS good-looking, but still, I have this weird feeling about him…but it's probably nothing, I guess," she mumbled, more to herself than me.

"Well, I gotta find Sam. I'll see you later."

Sarah smiled back and nodded. I continued down the hallway and when I turned the corner, I saw Sam helping someone with their locker.

I gulped as I realized that it was the same guy I had ran into earlier. He was taller than Sam, broad in the shoulders, and he was handsome.

_He must be new here_, I thought. I sighed and walked up to them.

I greeted Sam and muttered a 'hi' to the new guy. The new guy stared at me as if I were some puzzle he was straining to figure out.

It started to make me nervous, so I turned around and began walking to class, until Sam caught up with me.

"So, you didn't answer my question," he began.

I looked at him and asked, "What are you talking about?"

"My text? Did you like the movie or not?"

"Oh, I thought it was interesting," I shrugged.

Sam frowned. "You said that last night."

"Because it's true. So who's the new guy?"

"His name is John. He said he moved here from Florida or something like that. He seems like a good guy, I mean, he helped with Mark."

"Sam, he didn't hurt you did he?" I asked, concerned.

"No, he just shoved me into the lockers, that all. I'm okay, really," he muttered.

"No, you're not fine. You need to tell someone about Mark. I think it'll help."

Sam shook his head and said, "So, what? So I can be labeled as a 'snitch'? Uh, no thanks, I'd rather suffer in silence."

"Well, you can't suffer forever, you know." I looked at him knowingly. He stared back at me with his deep, sad brown eyes, and I felt my brain turn fuzzy. Even my heart began to speed up a little, but I shook my head as if to clear my mind.

"Well, lucky for me, high school isn't forever," he replied. Then, we parted ways, heading to our classes.

**I hope I did well with keeping everyone in character for my first chapter. Please review/feedback! Chapter 2 will be on the way!**


	3. Realization

**Chapter 2**

"What are you reading?" I asked Sam as we walked across the lawn during lunch.

"It's the new issue of _They Walk among Us_. Did you know that they say that the Dalai Lama is actually from another planet?"

I rolled my eyes at him and snickered. _Sam and his theories._

Suddenly, a football flew out of nowhere and hit Sam in the head. He fell onto the grass and I glared at Mark and his cronies.

John appeared by Sam's other side and helped me get Sam to stand up. Sam rubbed the side of his forehead, which had a huge red mark.

"WHAT THE HELL, MARK!" I yelled at the top of my lungs. I could really care less who heard me. John, who looked pretty angry and annoyed himself, pushed me behind him and picked up the football.

He threw it with so much force that one of Mark's sidekicks slammed into the pole behind him. I smirked and thanked John.

He nodded and I turned my attention to Sam.

"C'mon, let's get you to the nurse. Thanks, John," I murmured, but somehow, I knew John could hear me.

A short while later, Sam and I were at the nurse's office getting him an ice pack for his head.

"How are you feeling?" I asked as we waited for the nurse to return.

Sam shrugged and said, "I'm alright, I guess. I just wished that they would stop picking on me. It's hard enough that my stepdad does it, I really don't need to put up with it here, too."

I nodded and patted his hand. Sam intertwined our fingers and I rested my head on his shoulder.

He sighed and I inhaled his scent. He smelled like fresh soap and I could hear his heart beat speed up a little.

"Sam…" I started in, but then the words died in my throat when he locked eyes with mine.

I had always loved his brown eyes, which were staring back at me sadly. My cheeks began to burn under his gaze, and soon, the nurse cleared her throat and snapped us out of our daze.

"Aww, how cute. Well, don't mind me. It's not like I don't have a job to do or bills to pay. So what do you need; some ibuprofen, Benadryl…condoms?" the elderly nurse smirked at us.

"NO! We're not a couple. I just came here for an ice pack for my head. Do you have any?" Sam asked, embarrassed.

I blushed and slipped my hand out of his and inched away a little.

"Can you believe that she thought we were a couple?" Sam asked, bewildered, after the nurse left.

"Um, yeah. That was so awkward and weird," I replied, but actually, I was starting to think that it wouldn't be weird at all.

Xxx

Soon, the nurse ushered me back to class, but Sam had to stay as he was feeling a little light-headed.

I gave my late slip to Ms. Burns, the science teacher, and took a seat in front of John.

When Ms. Burns started a video, John tapped me on the shoulder and asked, "Is Sam okay?"

I nodded and turned back towards the projection screen just as Mark sat beside John.

They were whispering about something, but I tried my best to tune them out so that I could take notes.

Suddenly, I felt a strong burning sensation in my palms. I bit my lip to prevent myself from making noise and drawing attention to myself.

I could hear John breathing heavily behind me, and Mark stop babbling.

When I turned around, my eyes widened as I realized that John was trying to keep his hands under his desk, just like I was.

The burning sensation got stronger, and all of sudden, a bright light flashed in my face, and John stormed out of the room in a blur.

Without hesitating, I followed him, and found him in the janitor's closet down the hall.

I gasped when I noticed the light that was emitting from his hands. He looked up at me in horror and shock. John curled his hands into fists and the light went out.

I flipped the light switch and asked, "What is that? What are you?"

Then, I realized that the burning sensation in my own hands had disappeared. My hands seemed relatively normal, but John wasn't.

John glared at me and said, "What am I? I'm the same as you are."

I cocked my head to the side and asked, "What are you talking about?"

He stood up and I felt a little intimidated as he was slightly taller than me.

"You're a Lorien, just like me."

"No, I'm not. I don't even know what a Lorien is."

John sighed and pulled out his necklace. It was just like mine, only his charm was different from mine.

"See? You have one, and I have one. I bet you have these too," he said, as he rolled up his pants leg.

I gasped and pulled up my pants leg. The markings on both of our legs were exactly the same as well. I kept telling myself that it was a coincidence, but I knew it wasn't.

"So, I'm a Lorien? I-I don't believe you," I said exasperated.

"Well, believe it, sweetheart. You're one of us. John, are you alright?" a deep male voice asked from behind me.

I turned around and spotted a tall man with a grey stubble and dark hair, standing behind me. His face was very composed yet stern.

"Who are you?" I asked.

"I'm Henri, John's guardian. I know you have a lot of questions, but I think there's only one person who can answer them. Your guardian, which you need to contact, pronto. Meanwhile, I need to get John out of here before we cause suspicion."

I eased out of Henri's way and watched as he half-carried John out of the closet.

My mind was racing, full of questions. How long have I been a Lorien? Are there others like me and John? What kind of powers did I have, and so on and so forth.

I pulled my iPhone out of my pocket and speed-dialed my dad.

"We need to talk, NOW!"

Xxx

"WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME?" I yelled at dad, or Calvin, as he admitted that he wasn't my real father. Calvin was sitting on the living room couch, looking down at the floor guiltily as I paced around the room.

He sighed, "I was trying to protect you. I didn't want you to grow up afraid of living your life. I wanted you to have a normal childhood and when the time came, I hoped that you would appreciate it. But now, we're out of time as the Mogadorians are approaching, fast, and your Legacy will appear soon."

"My what?"

"Your Legacy. Every Lorien child was given a special Legacy, which is theirs alone. However, all of you have the shared power of telekinesis. Your Legacy will develop and I will teach you how to use it."

"Who are the Mogadorians?"

"They are a rival alien race, bent on wiping us out. They destroyed our planet and all of its inhabitants, including your parents. You and the nine others were sent here, to Earth, since you are part of the Garde, the special Loriens who were to eliminate the Mogadoriens. Now they are hunting and killing you, one by one, in sequence. The charm that you wear determines what order in which you are killed."

I fingered the charm on my necklace and breathed deeply. My mind was racing, trying to figure out which number I was.

"Calvin, today, I found that John has the same three markings on his leg as do I. He has a charm, like me, and he got his Legacy today. So, my question is what number is he?"

Calvin, still staring at the ground, mumbled, "He's number four."

"So what is my number?"I asked quietly.

Calvin rubbed his neck and sighed. Tears welled up in his eyes as he struggled to spit out, "N-Number F-F-Five."

I gasped and ran to my room and slammed the door. I plopped down on my bed and sobbed.

There was dead silence in the house, aside from the squeaking of my pet mouse's wheel. When I was ten, I found it in a cabinet, and Calvin let me keep it. I named him Rudolph, as he had a red nose and pure white fur.

At that moment, I was very jealous of Rudolph. At least he didn't just find out that he was an alien, with superpowers, dead parents, and an army of enemy aliens after him. All he had to worry about was whether his wheel was turning the right way or not.

Xxx

Over the next couple of days, I barely left my room. Calvin didn't argue with me, he just knocked when he left food out for me.

Also, Sam, John, and Sarah kept texting me, asking if I was okay or not. I knew that John and Sarah would make do with a 'Fine' reply, but Sam wouldn't.

And just like I expected, he was banging on my bedroom door by the time the third day of my isolation came around.

"Marissa, please open up! It's me, Sam! Your best friend, remember?" he yelled from the other side of the door. I grunted.

"Please, just go away, I need to be alone right now."

"Well, I'm not going anywhere until you tell me what's going on with you. Will you please just talk to me?" he pleaded.

"Alright, alright. Jeez, you sound so much like a girl," I grumbled as I opened the door.

Sam's eyes widened as he took in my appearance. I was dressed in my pink bathrobe, a black tank top, and black plaid shorts with matching black slippers.

I hadn't brushed my hair in days, so it was a big curly mess around my head. Sam knew how much I liked keeping myself well-kept, but now I didn't care so much anymore since I was possibly going to die anyways.

I shrugged and went over to my dresser to find a hair clip. I managed to pull my hair back into a messy bun so that my hair wouldn't be so distracting from my face.

Sam closed the door behind him and turned on the lights. Then he took a seat at the edge of my bed and looked at me.

"Marissa, I've been worried about you. You haven't been answering my calls or texts and I haven't seen you at school lately. Does this have something to do with what I said at the nurse's office? Because, well, I've been thinking…" he started in, but I shook my head.

"No, this is something WAY bigger than that. And I'm sorry about everything. I'm just trying to deal with…this."

"Deal with what?"

"Okay, if I tell you, will you promise not to tell anyone? Will you promise me that you won't freak out on me?"

Sam raised his eyebrows at me. "Are you pregnant or something?" he asked.

I threw a small Beanie Baby at him and he just smirked at me.

"No, Sam, I'm not pregnant. Actually, I…I…" I started to say, but the words couldn't come out.

I was too scared to tell him the REAL truth, so instead, I stammered, "I…I…think I love you."

My cheeks began to burn and Sam's eyes stayed locked on me. After a while, he started blinking again and he asked in a shocked voice, "Wait, you what?"

"I think I'm in love with you, Sam."

**Author's Note: So that's Chapter 2! I know I didn't cover everything about the Loriens and the Garde in this chapter, but there's so much to cover so Marissa is learning bits and pieces of it as the story goes along. I really hope that I am building up the Sam/Marissa romance, as well as the alien drama too, as I want to continue the romance in a possible sequel. Well, Chapter 3 will be a VERY exciting chapter as the plot will finally start picking up some pace! Please review, I get inspired to write more or better if you submit one! **


	4. Reluctant Goodbyes

**Author's Note: I just want to say that the reason this story hasn't been updated is because I have been so busy these past few months. With graduation, college orientation, and my classes, I haven't had time to update. Plus, I am still waiting for my new laptop to arrive, which should be soon (I am writing this in the school library). Anyways, here is the long overdue chapter 4. Enjoy!**

**BTW, I wanna thank White Ponophobia for that vital piece of information that greatly influenced this chapter.**

**Chapter 4-**Goodbyes

After that terrible night with Sam, everything in my life shifted.

I basically lied to my best friend, and then, abruptly kicked him out of my house. Afterwards, Calvin announced that we were moving, somewhere.

I didn't argue, for I knew that it was vital for me to keep Sam, Sarah, and John safe.

The day before we left, I got a message from Sam, asking if I was going to the spring carnival.

"Well, are you going?" Calvin asked as he helped me label the last few boxes in my room.

I shook my head and muttered, "Nope. Sarah's going, which means John will be there. Its already too dangerous to be in the same zip code as it is."

"But Sam is going to be there, right? Don't you think you should say goodbye to him at least?"

I sighed. "I don't know. I want to, but after what I said the other day, I don't think it's a good idea. Plus, he thinks I'm in love with him."

Calvin whipped his head at me and raised his eyebrows.

I knew that look. "What?" I asked impatient.

Calvin stared at me like he was deep in thought, until he finally spoke, "Are you in love with him?"

I shrugged. "I don't know. I was so upset with you and about this whole mess, and he knew it, so I just blurted it out to throw him off. I was lying at the time, but now that I'm leaving, I don't know what my feelings are."

Calvin put the box down and sat next to me on the bed. I avoided his eyes.

"Listen, I know that you are confused right now. I take full blame for that. But, if you really are in love with Sam, there is something you should know. Loriens don't love like humans do. We love forever, whereas, humans fall in and out of love during their lifespan. Maybe that's why it is hurting you so much to leave here, but you know it is the right thing to do. Look, I'm not here to lecture you. My job is to protect you and guide you. If you want to go to the carnival, I won't stop you, but make sure that you come back home before it gets too late, understand?"

I nodded, and Calvin left the room to finish loading our stuff onto his van.

_What am I going to do? How do I feel about Sam?_ were the questions going through my mind at the time. I sighed and knew what I had to do.

Xxx

I hid my bicycle near the entrance of the carnival and pulled my black hoodie over my head to blend in with the crowd.

People were everywhere, and there were rides, games, and food of all kinds. Sadness engulfed me as I remembered the times when Sam and I came as kids and I made him ride all the rides with me until we threw up due to all the cotton candy we ate.

I spotted Sam talking to his mom and step-dad near the ferris wheel and bolted straight for him, until I saw a mop of messy blond hair.

_Dammit_, I thought, as I turned around in the other direction.

I shuffled through the hordes of people to avoid running into John until I ran smacked dab into Sam. He caught me as I stumbled and his face was full of guilt and concern for me.

"Are you okay?" he asked.

"Yeah. I, um, came to see you. I came to say goodbye," I started in, but Sam interrupted me.

"What? You're leaving? When? Why didn't you tell me?" His eyes were full of anger and sadness.

I glanced down at my dirty converses and answered slowly, "We're moving away. It was last minute, so I didn't have time to tell anybody. I'm sorry. I really am. The last thing I want to do is hurt you, but I have to."

Sam bit his lip and shook his head angrily. "I can't believe this. First, my dad, and now you. Marissa, please don't leave me here in this hellhole by myself. Isn't there some way that you could stay?"

I shook my head and felt the tears begin to well up in my eyes. Thunder began to rumble, but my heart was aching inside, like I was being torn apart.

"Marissa,please, don't leave. Please," Sam pleaded.

"I-I'm s-sorry. G-Goodbye, S-Sam," I stammered before I walked away into the thick bustle of people.

"Marissa, wait!" Sam called out, but I ran as soon as a raindrop hit my cheek.

As soon as I made it to the entrance, it began to pour, so I grabbed my bike and bolted out of there, sobbing all the way home.

They say that breaking up is hard to do, but it is more so when you are a teenage alien.

I hate my life.

**Author's Note: So that's chapter 4! It was going to be a lot longer, but since I am writing this between classes, it will have to do for now. BTW, I hope you guys caught the hint as to what Legacy Marissa has. Please Review, and let me know what you think it is!**


	5. The Call

**AN: This is mainly a filler chapter before the big battle at the school. But I wanna thank you guys for the reviews and fav/story alerts that I have been receiving! Thanks you guys are awesome! **

It had been a few days since Calvin and I had left Paradise. I was still heartbroken, but I decided that my main priority would be to protect myself, so I could protect everyone else.

Calvin had also begun to train me in hand-to-hand combat and martial arts, but he was worried that my legacy wouldn't appear soon.

I made him train me around the clock, so that I wouldn't think about my life back in Paradise. It worked, until I went to sleep. Then, I would dream about Sam, or have nightmares that he was in trouble.

One day, I woke up in the motel room and realized that Calvin was gone. I began to worry, until he left me a note stating that he went off to run some errands.

I sat in the bed and stared at the ceiling, thinking. _I wonder what Sam is doing right about now? I bet he worries about me all the time. I wonder how John and Sarah are doing…_

Just then, my phone rang, and it was Sam. Calvin told me to get rid of it days ago, but I hid it instead, so that Sam could call me if he was ever in danger or trouble.

"Sam? Why are you calling me? I could get into serious trouble, you know…" I started in, but Sam cut me off.

"Listen to me, Marissa. John is in trouble, and we need you to come back. He told me everything, well after I figured it out, and I know what you are and what's happening…"

I sat up, interested and amazed. "You do?"

"Yes, since I just escaped with my life, and John's, um, guardian just died. He wants to fight them, and now I'm heading back to my house to get this rock…" I jumped off of the bed and began gathering my things into a backpack and searching for some clean clothes to change into.

As I started pulling on some capris, I said, "Sam, don't worry. I'll be there. I'm just a few hours away, but if I floor it, I can be there in an hour or so. Just keep me updated until I get there, okay?"

Sam sighed, relieved. "Sure, I'll meet you at my house. Just hurry, alright? We don't have much time. They're closing in on us."

Xxx

I had never been one for stealing, but grand theft auto was my only option at this point as I speeded down the interstate in the motel manager's blue BMW.

I saw the exit for Paradise and booked it. Twenty minutes later, I recognized Sam's neighborhood and his father's green truck parked outside of his house.

I parked the car behind it, and jumped out. I banged on the door, and luckily, Sam answered, with John's beagle in tow. His face was filled with a twisted expression of pure happiness and worry. I raised my eyebrows and opened my mouth to say something, but he grabbed my hand.

"Look, there's no time. John's at the school with Sarah, and they followed him. We need to go like now," Sam said, frantically as we climbed into the truck.

When he looked in the rear view mirror, he turned to me and smirked. "Let me guess, you stole that car?" I smiled guiltily and nodded.

Xxx

When we arrived at the school, there were black SUVs and trucks everywhere. Then, there was the loud, banging noise and a huge monster flew out of the back of one of the trucks.

I gulped, since I realized what it was after. "Um, Sam, we need to go, like now!" I whispered urgently.

Suddenly, the dog in my lap started barking, and then its mouth opened wide to show several large teeth. I placed it on the seat, and moved closer to Sam as the beagle began to transform inside the truck.

"Oh, crap, OH CRAP!" we both screamed, and then, Sam grabbed my hand to pull me out of the truck.

We ran as fast as we could, and Sam led me through a back entrance into the school. As we walked down the dark, empty hallway, I clutched his hand a little tighter, and he stopped me.

I turned to face him and he spoke, "Wait, Marissa, I have something I need to tell you, you know, in case…we die."

I swallowed and stared into his warm brown eyes, and awaited his response.


	6. Love & War

I shuffled my feet, nervous. I still hadn't dealt with my feelings for him, but I knew that they were strong, since my heart was beating a mile a minute.

Sam rubbed the back of his neck, like he didn't know what to say either or at least how to start.

"Marissa, I want you to know that I…feel…t-the…same way," he finally said, breathing out the last two words. I blinked, as I wasn't sure that I heard him right…

"You what?"

Sam sighed, and then grabbed a fistful of my hair to pull my lips to his. I froze, in shock, but then I melted against his touch. His lips were soft, and unsure, since this was his first kiss as well as mine, but it just felt so right, like nothing else mattered anymore except me and him.

That was when I realized that maybe I really was…

Suddenly, we heard voices, and we broke apart, both of our faces flustered. Sam intertwined my hand with his and led the way toward the cafeteria, grinning like an idiot. I playfully punched him in the shoulder, as we still had to find John and Sarah, and dodge lethal, ugly aliens.

Sam barged through the cafeteria doors, dragging me along with him, and a bright light shone in our faces. Sam put up his hands, and I hovered behind him.

The light dimmed and John yelled, "Sam, Marissa, what are you guys doing here?"

"John, something flew out of the truck and your dog just shape-shifted into one of them. Sam thought it was gonna eat us!" I shot back. Sam glared at me, and I smirked.

I noticed that there was another girl standing on the other side of John, who also had long blond hair, but had blue eyes like John did. She had an annoyed expression on her face, but seemed like she kicked butt and took a lot of names. However, Sarah looked scared to death, and a little pissed off, like she was jealous or something…

"Look, here's your rock," Sam said as he threw it at John.

John caught it, surprised, and the blond girl rolled her eyes, and asked, "Who is this tool?"

I glared and snapped, "Sam's not a tool. He's my boyfriend, and I'm number five. Who are you?"

"Number six," she shot back, amused and agitated.

"Guys, focus. What flew out out of truck-"John started to ask, but then one of the monsters flew through the window, and all of us jumped out of the way. Tables, papers, and chairs flew everywhere. I couldn't see as I had been thrown under a table, but I reached out for a hand, and Sam helped me up.

John ushered Sam and Sarah through the back doors, and I urged Sam to go ahead as he would be safer there. Some of Mogadorians had found us and began shooting red beams of light at us. John and I dodged as many as we could, but then the monster roared as it began freeing itself from the entangled mess of chairs and tables.

John caught some of the beams that flew our way, and I quickly glanced between the monster and him. He nodded, to say that he would cover me.

I yelled, "C'mon!" and ran out into the hallway, urging it to come after me. I slammed into some lockers as the monster crashed through the wall, in predator mode, and I was the prey. I kept running as fast as I could, my blond hair flying everywhere.

I felt powerful, and terrified at the same time. Then, I got an idea. To slow it down, I used as much force as I could and the lockers nearby slammed against the monster. It bared its sharp teeth at me, determined to not let me prevent it from stopping it from killing me.

It grabbed one of the lockers and threw it in my direction, but I jumped over it and landed on my back. I noticed two sharp claws aiming for me, but I slithered away as much as I could. I was beginning to feel super-tired, but I couldn't give up.

The monster managed to grab me, and slam my body against the hard tile. I felt the pain shoot up my backside, and felt blood running down the side of my face. I knew that this was the time I would die…

All of a sudden, a huge weight was lifted off of me, and there were the most menacing and painful growls and snarls I had ever heard.

I turned over on my stomach and saw three large figures in the far corner of the hallway. The two figures that had come to my rescue, resembled a dog and a rat…_Oh my gosh, Bernie and Rudolph!_

I pulled myself off of the ground, and examined the full extent of the scene before me for a brief moment. Bernie and Rudolph were attempting to fight off the monster that was trying to overpower them. That's when I realized that they were protecting John and me from the monsters that the Mogadorians had sent to kill us.

"Good boys," I smiled before running off in the opposite direction.

Xxxx

It took me a while but I finally found the others in one of the abandoned hallways on the main floor. Sam smiled, relieved, and engulfed me in a tight hug.

Six rolled her eyes at us, and John and Sarah smiled a little. "I'm fine, so let's just get out of here please," I whimpered as Sam wiped the blood off of my face with his bare hand.

John nodded, and Sarah took the lead. Sam picked something up off of the floor and carried it with his free arm, since his other arm was supporting me.

I glared at him when I realized what it was. "You brought a gun? Really, Sam?"

He shrugged guiltily, but excited, "What? It might come in handy. Plus, you're too injured to protect yourself. That's supposed to be my job."

I rolled my eyes at him, as Sarah opened a door for us on the other side of the auditorium. Then, we all took off running down the dark hallway onto the stadium grounds.

We all paused when we heard a loud growl behind us. The other's turned around, but I already knew what it was. "Run!" I yelled.

On cue, we took off again, but then more red beams began flying at us. One of them made a big pothole right in front of John's feet, and he tried to absorb as many as he could to keep us (well, mostly Sarah) from getting hurt.

Just in time, John absorbed a beam was aiming straight for Sarah's face. "Take them back to the tunnel!" John barked at Sam. I shook my head, as I didn't want to leave John and Six to fight, since it was my war, too.

John glared at me in an authoritive way, and I grabbed Sarah's hand as we headed back toward the tunnel. A Mogadorian ran out of the front doors, and Sam screamed, "Holy Shi-" before blasting it to pieces with his gun.

Sarah and I stared at him, astonished. He grinned happily and shrugged, "What? I play a lot of Xbox."

I laughed with him, and so did Sarah. However, our laughter was silenced when two more Mogadorians appeared. I was so sick of these guys, that I just let the anger build up. Thunder began to rumble outside, and Sam shuffled Sarah behind him. But I stepped forward, pissed off, my back sore, but unafraid.

The Mogadorians grinned, thinking that I was surrendering myself to my demise, and aimed their guns at me. I smiled a devilish smile back, and felt the electricity in my body rise to a lethal level. The Mogadorians hesitated, unsure of my next move.

"Goodbye," I whispered, before I released the electricity into their bodies, and soon they were mere ashes.

I smiled and collapsed onto the ground from exhaustion. Sam dropped the gun, and bent down beside me. We could still hear the fight going on outside, and I wasn't sure who was winning or losing.

The ground began to shake and I heard Six scream. Sarah ducked and Sam hovered over my body to protect me from the flying glass and fire that had emerged from outside.

Then, there was silence. Sarah, Sam and I looked at each other, and they helped me off of the ground. We steadily walked outside and gasped as the whole stadium and some of the school had been blown up. Specks of debris and ash, and smoke were everywhere making it difficult to see.

Sarah started grinning and that's when we saw John and Six emerging from the smoke cloud, smiles written on their faces.

**AN: So yeah, there is one last chapter left in this story. I thought that this story would be a little longer, but oh well. I was really unsure of where to put the kiss, so I placed it before the battle instead so that we would have a happy moment before all hell broke loose. I am really proud of this story and really happy that a lot of people have read it and like it so far. Thanks for all of the great reviews/fav & story alerts! I have an few ideas for a sequel to this, that would go along with some of the storylines of the second book, but I might get a little more creative with it. But I won't write it if no one is gonna read it, so in your review tell me what you think! XOXO**


	7. Our Home

**AN: Happy New Year everyone! Thank you guys for staying with me this far. This is the last chapter, and I have decided NOT to write a sequel. If I get a good idea and get inspired, I might write one, but as of now, I do not. Sorry that I haven't updated either because I had this chapter mostly written out, but I didn't have time to upload it with finals and the holidays and all. But thank you guys so much, and enjoy! Don't forget to review!**

When we managed to make our way from the school before the cops showed up, I got a call from Calvin to meet up a nearby church.

Mark was also with us, as he had something to give to John before we left. I sat under a nearby tree with Sam as we waited for Calvin to show.

"So what happens now?" he asked me as he intertwined our fingers.

"I don't know, I really don't know, but John, Six, and I can't stay here. It's too dangerous," I replied sadly.

Sam sighed and kissed my forehead. I smiled, and then we heard the sound of a vehicle approaching. All of us froze, as it was a black SUV.

The driver's door opened and Calvin climbed out, a relieved expression on his face. I stood up and ran over to him.

I hugged him and said, "I'm so sorry for leaving you. I should've listened to you. I'm sorry."

Calvin smiled at me, "Well, this time, I'm glad that you didn't. But next time, you might not be so lucky. Hey, guys."

John, Sarah, and Sam acknowled Calvin, but Six looked uncertain. "Oh, Six, this is my protector, Calvin. Calvin, this is Six."

Six nodded at him and then glanced down at the rock he was holding in his hand. John noticed this, and pulled his out of his pocket. Calvin handed the rock to me, since it had my crest on it.

Six pulled hers out and the three of us formed a circle. The rocks began to glow a pale blue color, and started to connect to each other. That's when we sensed it. Our rocks dissolved and we looked at one another, knowingly.

"We know where the others are," John murmured and Six and I nodded our heads in agreement. Sam walked over and I walked over to him.

"Here, this is for you. I took it when my dad wasn't looking, since evidence goes missing all of the time. AND, I told my dad that you were going east, so you might wanna head west," Mark piped up, handing John his chest.

"Thanks," John replied with a slight smile. They shook hands, and Sam squeezed my hand gently.

Then, I announced, "John, I think Sam should come with us."

Six looked at us in shock and blurted out, "What! No way!"

John sighed, "Marissa's right, Sam is one of us now. Besides, we need to find his father."

Six turned to Calvin for backup, but he shrugged in agreement with John and me. I smirked at her, and Sam turned to look at her with a smug smile on his face. Six stomped off toward her bike, defeated.

"Fine, but if you slow us down, I'll make sure to shoot you myself," she threatened.

I snorted, not at all amused, but Sam tensed up. I think he was actually afraid of her.

"C'mon, guys, let's get on the road, we have a lot of work ahead of us," Calvin said as he headed back toward the SUV.

John nodded at him, and then went to take Sarah's hand. Sam and I started following Calvin back to the truck so that they could say their goodbyes in private.

"Sam, are you sure that you want to come with us?" I asked in a low voice.

"Of course I do. I'm not going anywhere." I smiled at him and he leaned down to give me a quick peck on the lips.

Suddenly, we heard a dog barking, and John's face brightened. It was Bernie, his Chimera, coming back to him. He was pretty banged up, but alive.

John picked him up, and rubbed his head lovingly. Then, I felt something moving near my shoe and looked down. It was Rudolph!

"Aww, come here, boy," I cooed as I picked him up. Calvin smiled and handed me Rudolph's cage from the backseat.

That's when I noticed all of the weapons. "Calvin, where did these come from?"

"I…may have done some inventory for the Mogs," Calvin whispered guiltily.

I rolled my eyes and placed Rudolph's cage in the backseat of the car. Then, I climbed in the back after Sam, and after a while, John joined Calvin in the front with Bernie in his lap. Six revved up her bike and we followed her as we made our way out of the graveyard.

John looked so sad to be leaving his girlfriend behind. My heart went out to him as I would feel the same way if I had to leave Sam, too. I looked out the window and waved at the Sarah, who waved back sadly.

Soon, we drove further and further away from Paradise, but in the back of my mind, I knew that we would be back someday.

We were stronger together, and Earth was our home. And as I rested my head on Sam's lap, I knew that nothing, _and no one_, was going to change that.

**The End**


End file.
